


Searching for a fic

by GitaLKimFinite



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitaLKimFinite/pseuds/GitaLKimFinite
Summary: Please help me looking for a fic of this description 🙏
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Searching for a fic

**Author's Note:**

> I know i probably shouldn't use this method but i was desperate and don't know where else to ask for :(

So, it's an asami/akihito fic set in alternate universe. I'm not sure if it's even a fantasy setting but i think it sets in old japanese era/edo, and asami held a high ranking position. Akihito was trying to run a way from him to avoid being captured but asami kept chasing after him. Oh and akihito knew an older woman worked as a geisha whom he swore to protect. It is a work in progress. Please leave a comment if you know, thanks!


End file.
